Riku Kallabaan
Riku Kallabaan(リク・カラバーン; Riku karabān) is an independent mage and one of the few users of Devil Slayer Magic. Having been taught the magic when he was 13, he has since grown to develop it and become a master over the magic. Despite how his magic works, he tries to utilize it for use in legal jobs. He has made a name for himself as a demon hunter. Appearance Riku doesn't have the most built physique as many other mages do, he has what most would call an athletic or a runners body, with a slender build and wide shoulders. He has short, spiky hair with bangs just above his eyebrows. He keeps the back cut just below the nape of his neck. He has a triangular face with a pronounced jaw and fair skin that has earned him some compliments. His most striking feature are his golden colored eyes that seem to glow in certain lights. He is most often seen wearing a black, long-sleeve button down shirt with no under shirt. He keeps it untucked from his brown khaki pants. When he is on a mission, or traveling in cold climates he trades in the black button down shirt for a blueish grey turtle neck and a navy blue tapered, V-neck jacket with a collar that sticks halfway up his neck. At all times though, he wears a pair of night black, corofram style shoes that, despite comments from others, he says are comfortable and don't impact his physical abilities. Personality Loud, extroverted, and friendly are traits that Riku and even his friends would use to describe him. Often he talks louder than most would consider normal, this is both because he doesn't notice it at first and because he gets excited very easily. He enjoys talking to people about life and their magic as well as learning about people. This has caused his friends to think of him as a great people person as well as someone who has a gift of helping others. Only his close friends or people who have known him for a long time know that he has deeper issues. Having been taught his magic for an evil purpose and being raised in an unorthodox household had already made him distrust himself, but the longer that he was alone on travels the more time he had to himself, and more time to let his anxiety take control of him. This was augmented due to his primary magic's ability to tap into his inner darkness. This has given him more of a drive to help other people because he doesn't think that he can help himself. Despite his outward personality, Riku can be a very calm, and collected person when he needs to be. He understands there are times where he can act how he wants and be his usual self, and times where he needs to be calm, collected, and serious. This is shown especially well in two situations. The first is when he meets new people. When meeting a new person Riku keeps his silent, stoic style of socializing. Rather than talking a lot he lets the other person initiate conversations. He does this so he can learn more about them. Another situation where he uses his calm personality is in combat, or prior to it where he goes silent and analyzes everything being said and done so he can come up with a plan on the fly. Riku is also capable of turning off his happy go lucky demeanor during most other situations, including when he is mad, although it doesn't happen often as he has been credited with having a thick skin and not being quick to anger. Although when he is angry it is usually a sign that something bad has either happened or is about to happen. History Physical Abilities Ways of Combat *'Martial Artist': **'Bojutsu Master': **'Excellent Swordsman': Natural Capabilities *'Superhuman Strength': *'Superhuman Speed': Magic Devil Slayer Magic Water Devil Slayer Magic(深海滅悪の魔法; Shinkai metsuaku no mahō): A caster, elemental, and lost magic that allows Riku to utilize the water that has been imbued with demonic magic as a means to slay demons, whether they be real demons or Etherious. Riku obtained this magic as at the age of 13 after being kidnapped by a demon. This demon, named Kalavan, imbued the young man with anti-magic particles, which are a key to this magic so that the user can effectively kill demons. Once imbued with the particles, Riku was taught how to manipulate them and infuse them into his magic to create something similar to a "Curse" rather than a magic. As stated, this magic allows Riku to create, and manipulate water as a weapon against demons. This also gives him an near immunity to most other mages who use elemental magics that are similar to his such as ice or water magic. Combat wise, he utilizes this magic in order to overwhelm and berate his opponent with as much water as possible, creating tidal waves, and submerging them in high pressure. This doesn't mean that he doesn't have proficiency in close combat, he can utilize water to create blades, spikes, and even cloak his body in it to increase his battle prowess. *'Water Devil's Rage'(深海魔の激昂; Shinkaima no Gekikō): A Devil Slayer's equivalent to a Dragon Slayer's Roar or a God Slayer's bellow. Riku concentrates all of his magic and any surrounding water into his mouth through a large inhale. He then lets all of the magic and water back out in a large blast, the size of which Riku can control. The torrent of water creates incredible blunting force in order to cause as much destruction as possible. *'Water Devil's Leviathan Scythe': *'Water Devil's Riptide': *'Crushing Depths': *'Jormungandr': Blast Magic Blast Magic: (爆破の魔法; Bakuha no mahō): A type of caster magic that serves as Riku's secondary magic, despite using it more often. The magic allows Riku to concentrate the magical particles in a target area and excite them to the point that they explode apart and create enough energy to create an explosion. Despite being the basic of this magic, it can be used for more than just explosions. Riku has shown the ability to create beams of magical energy from his hands, shock waves to push people or objects away. Due to being one of his more prevalent magics, Riku is close to a master of the magic, being able to create multiple explosions from the same spell in rapid fire succession, or even combining it with his Devil Slayer magic. While he can create the explosions from any point on his body, he prefers to use the palms of his hands as the primary method of creation. Magic Capabilities *'Large Magic Origin': Category:TheHandOfZeus Category:Devil Slayers Category:Caster Magic Users Category:Legal Mages Category:Males Category:Male Characters